


Checking Out?

by FrizzleNox



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Canon, TK Strand is a flirt, TK Strand likes Carlos Reyes, Take Your Fandom to Work Day, Young TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: T.K. is a cashier who runs into some trouble at work while checking out Carlos, who works at a nearby bodega.ForTake Your Fandom To Work Day
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Checking Out?

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Tarlos fic. Inspired by a convo I had on the Tarlos Discord about _Take Your Fandom To Work Day._
> 
> I work on the retail end at a chain pharmacy and we were in agreement that T.K. might not do the best at my job. 
> 
> Most of this is based upon stuff I've experienced at work, minus the hot guy coming in to flirt with me and the complaints from customers.

“Tyler to the office!”

“Fuck!” T.K. muttered stopping what he was doing stocking the cooler and made his way to his boss’s office. He’d gotten the job working at a small local drugstore near his Dad’s apartment as a way to make some extra money on the weekends while he was in the fire academy.

“Tyler, you can’t keep making jokes when customers are around.” T.K. blushed. He knew exactly what she was talking about, the jokes he’d made to Carlos, a regular whose dad owned the bodega next door. He tended to pop in when he was on his breaks to chat with T.K. and purchase cleaning supplies and other things they didn’t stock in the bodega. Carlos had caught him stocking the ‘Sexual Wellness’ aisle and they’d discussed some of the flavored products that the store carried.

“It’s T.K. and I wasn’t speaking to customers exactly.” T.K. sighed looking at his manager. He wasn’t a huge fan of hers. She’d known T.K. since childhood, an old friend of the family, and refused to call him anything but Tyler since that’s what he was known as when he was younger. 

“We’ve gotten some complaints. It’s not just the jokes. It’s the comments when you’re on register too.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“I got an email from the district manager, she’s aware of your antics.” His boss passed him a printed-out email with some comments about T.K. from guest feedback surveys highlighted.

“These aren’t all bad.” He protested as he looked it over. “See right here. ‘Tyler was pleasant when checking me out and helped me find the eye drops I was looking for.’ How is that bad?”

“That’s fine. The little old ladies who frequent our store seem to love you. You’re great with them. They’re all giving you positive feedback.”

“Then why am I in here?” He read through the rest of the comments biting his lip to stop from giggling. 

She pointed to a comment towards the bottom of the email. “Tyler asked me if I had a hot date when he was carding me when I purchased Extenze. I was offended by his comment.”

“I was trying to be friendly.”

“You offended a frequent customer. I’m going to have to let you go if I get more comments like this.” She pointed to another. “I found what I needed but didn’t appreciate having to wait so long in line while Tyler flirted with a young man buying an enema.”

T.K. blushed brightly. He knew the interaction that was mentioned. It was the day that Carlos had stopped by to pick up supplies for their first hookup. He’d made out with Carlos in the alley behind the bodega the day before when he stopped by during his lunch and Carlos had gone on his break. Carlos had invited him over after they were done working for the day and Carlos had stopped by to pick up supplies for their encounter.

“I won’t do it again. I promise.” T.K. read over the comments. “Anything else?”

“Nope. Finish stocking the cooler then let me know when you want to take lunch.”

“Will do.” T.K. did as told, joining Carlos for lunch in the alley behind the bodega an hour later. After eating and a quick make-out session, T.K. spoke as Carlos helped him straighten up his uniform and his hair. 

“You got me in trouble today.” He smirked reaching over to fix Carlos’s name tag. 

“How so?”

“Customers complained that I was flirting on the job.”

“I thought we were exclusive.” Carlos sighed.

“We are. They complained that I was flirting with you.” T.K. leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Carlos’s lips. “Someone overheard us talking about our after-work plans when I was ringing you up.” 

“You mean they didn’t like you checking me out?” Carlos smirked.

“I’ll never stop checking you out, Carlos. I’m wild about you.”

“I’m wild about you too. I guess we’ll need to chill out a bit more when I visit you at work.”

“For now.” T.K. fixed Carlos’s hair. “Dinner tonight?”

“I’m off at 6.”

“I’ll pick you up. I’m off at 4, so I’ve got time to run home and shower.”

“No more checking me out?”

T.K. giggled, “I’ll spend plenty of time checking you out after work. After dinner, in my bedroom. Spend the night?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve got the apartment to myself tonight. Dad is working overnight at the firehouse.”

“It’s a date then. I’ll see you at 6.”

“I’m excited for tonight.”

Carlos swatted T.K.’s ass gently trying to get him moving. “Get back to work, Tyler. I know your lunch break is over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extenze is a 'male enhancement energy shot' we sell at the drugstore I work at. It's an herbal supplement. I just learned that we card for it. 
> 
> The store I work at sells strawberry-flavored lube. It's weird and I've never seen anyone buy it, but someone did get excited today that we sell a small selection of vibrators. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. If interested, I may write a companion piece or two.


End file.
